ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Pigs on the Wing
Pigs on the Wing 'is a mission in the game. Objectives *Go meet Jane at the meatball factory *Escape the police Script ''During regular gameplay, Jane calls Lis, activating the mission automatically '''Lis: '''Hello? '''Jane: '''Lis, I need you- '''Lis: '''Woah, I don't swing that way, at least not no more- '''Jane: ''*Interrupting Lis*'' Jesus fucking christ, listen to me for a minute! I need you to meet me on the top of the meatball factory right fucking now, alright? Do this or I'll be looking out for you and your friends. Jane hangs up as Lis talks Lis: 'What for-hello? Fucking shit. ''Lis arrives at the meatball factory. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis walks into the factory and calls out Jane's name as she walks over to an elevator staircase 'Lis: '''Jane? ''Lis walks up the staircase as the scene cuts to Lis entering the roof as she exits an access door. As she walks around the roof calling out Jane's name 'Lis: '''Jane...Jane, where you at? ''Jane emerges from a corner and pins Lis on the ground, yelling out to her as Lis screams in German 'Lis: '''Jane? Was zum Teufel ist los, verdammt du Fotze!? ''*Jane? What the hell is going on, you fucking cunt!?* '''Jane: ''*Over Lis* Shut up! Just shut the fuck up and put your hands behind your head! ''Jane pulls out a pistol on Lis and puts it behind her head as she tries to handcuff Lis Lis: 'You arresting me? For all the stuff you made me do? '''Jane: '''You really think a ragtag bunch of ravers are gonna have anything worth saying against a cop? I own this town, you think you're gonna squeal? Not if I do it first! '''Lis: '''What's the fucking squeal-oh, fuck! ''Lis turns over and headbutts Jane, knocking her off Lis and sending the pistol flying. Lis runs after the pistol as Jane picks herself up and runs after it herself. Lis picks up the pistol first and aims it at Jane, who puts her arms in the air '''Lis: ''*Laughs* Well, what do we got here? You call me up here, arrest my buddies, and you think you can arrest me, yeah, yeah? It don't work like that, amigo! ''Lis shoots at Jane as Jane runs and jumps off a ledge, yelling out to Lis as she runs 'Jane: '''You outlived your usefulness, Lis! ''Lis looks over the ledge and finds her climbing out of a dumpster full of boxes, with her car parked nearby. Lis is about to take aim to shoot her, but hears sirens. She runs over to the other side of the roof and finds a group of squad cars driving up 'Lis: '''Fucking shit! ''Lis runs back to the other side of the roof and looks back over the edge to see that Jane's car drove away. Lis stands on the ledge and jumps into the dumpster The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to lose the police. During the pursuit, Lis mutters to herself 'Lis: '''Fucking pigs, fucking robbing, fucking Judas! Why couldn't I stay at home and play video games like a normal person? ''The player loses the police Mission passed. Lis automatically calls Todd 'Todd: '''Hey Lis- '''Lis: '''Todd, holy shit amigo, glad you weren't arrested. '''Todd: '''I got arrested? '''Lis: '''No, you fucking knob. Jane tried to arrest me and I figured she was gonna arrest you and your uncle and Trey. '''Todd: '''Uncle Neil got arrested? '''Lis: '''No, not yet I don't think. Is he there? '''Todd: '''Yeah, he's watching some army movie. Want me to put him on? '''Lis: '''No, just keep an eye on him and make sure he don't get arrested, you or him both. I'm gonna see Trey. '''Todd: '''Alright, I'll be here and stuff. ''Lis hangs up